Twist
by kayel29
Summary: Jason and Dick shop for furniture and shake things up a bit. Part 13 of Burn Verse. Please read warnings!


Warning: There is some sex in this chapter - if that's not your cup of tea and you would like a summery of the chapter instead, just send me a PM

"Why the hell do you enjoy this so much?" Jason asked, grimacing as his body objected to what he was trying to do to it.

Dick didn't answer, he only ran a soothing hand up Jason's sweaty thigh and hummed in pleasure.

"Ow, goddamn it!" Jason snarled as Dick thrust his hips up impaling him a little more. Jason glared, it hurt and he felt vulnerable and stupid, even though being on top gave him more control over the situation –or would do if Dick would stop moving.

"Sorry Jay, we can stop if you want?" Dick was obviously trying for solicitous, but the heat in his eyes was _burning_.

Jason just growled. Whose stupid idea was this anyway?

Oh right, his.

Goddamn it.

It had started with an argument - although most of their time together was spent arguing or fucking so that wasn't exactly a surprise. On this occasion they had been fighting about furniture.

The fact that they were shopping for tables and beds and knick-knacks for Jason's brand new Bludhaven flat together - _like a couple_ - might have been adding to his tetchiness; it was a frightening development.

Almost as frightening as Dick's choices in furnishings, hence the arguments. Jason wanted things that were comfortable, cheap and practical – he had no need for fancy shit, just a bed that was welcoming after a hard night - but no. Dick wanted weird ugly stuff and was waving his gold card around like Jason couldn't get the cash himself. Of course, that had sparked another spat – Dick refused to sleep on or eat off anything that had been bought with 'blood money'.

_Sanctimonious prick._

Then came the endless rowing over price vs. style vs. "hell no that ugly-ass shit is not going in my apartment".

Dick stormed out of one store and it took Jason offering his soul [it was actually a chili dog – but close enough] to get him calmed down enough to continue their torturous shopping expedition. Then Jason ended up paying damages after he shoved the moron into a shelf in a self-inflated artsy-fartsy shop and broke a fake 13th century Ming vase. Jason was convinced Dick had done that on purpose – he could have dodged if he'd wanted.

Eventually they compromised on a fiendishly comfy, but hideously ugly sofa – it was pale with horrible burgundy flowers covering its whole surface which looked like perky little turds. Dick loved it, so inevitably they bought it. The bed was Jason's choice – big soft and simple – although he did indulge Dick a little bit and let him buy what seemed like 6000 pillows and a fugly comforter he wanted.

He found he was much fonder of the couch once it was in his new apartment and Dick was facedown over the arm of it, his cheek pressed against the gross flowers. Jason liked this arrangement for a variety of reasons - for one it was hard for Dick speak with the arm of the sofa pressing against his tummy, and after all the arguing Jason was more than ready to take a break from listening to him complain – but the real reason Jason loved this position was the fact that he could watch himself slowly entering Dick's body. It was endlessly fascinating to him, and gave him a heady rush of power every time he saw the slick head of his cock push past the tight ring of muscle. It pissed Dick off though, when he was all revved up he wanted to be fucked hard, which made Jason enjoy the slow experimental slide even more – yes he was an asshole, but there wasn't a damn thing Dick could do about it other than make breathy snarled complaints and ineffectually try to increase the pace.

Awesome.

Of course there was only so much Jason could take before he had to give in and the rest was short and brutal, Dick clawing at the sofa and making slightly pained noises of pleasure.

Later they lay curled together, Dick picking at the cum stains now adorning the cushions and Jason watching him. Dick looked debauched, red faced from when the fabric had rubbed against him, and heavy-eyed with contented fatigue. He looked beautiful, and it made Jason's gut clench with a familiar feeling of want, affection and fear.

For some unfathomable reason his mouth opened and he said "fuck me"

He had said the same thing the last time he was overwhelmed with feelings for Dick and was unable to fully articulate them but this time, for a moment, he wanted it more than anything.

Dick blinked big blue eyes at him, lashes dark against his checks as his eyes flickered shut, overcome with some emotion.

"Fuck me, I want you to" Jason clarified. He winced, apparently when he was being sentimental and clearly inviting total disaster, his brain decided to channel Yoda. Great.

Dick's lips twitched and he got that cute wrinkle between his eyebrows – it only appeared during moments of rage or suppressed amusement.

Jason covered his eyes with his hands in shame. "Shitfuck" he said.

Later, showered and sprawled all over their new bed, Dick's fingers shooting sinful pleasure through his body and warm lips mouthing at his balls, Jason said it again. He could feel Dick's smile against his skin, and that sent another twist of feeling though him – a different one to the myriad of sensation the fingers thrusting inside him were causing. It was fucking good and he had barely even felt the old feelings of anxiety and discomfort. Although he found it made him feel exposed sometimes that was the biggest release of tension in his life, though other times it made him want to lash out. This evening the burning stretch and wet heat was making his blood pump and his vision blur with need.

"Are you sure Jay?" Dick murmured, not stopping his ministrations but toning it down enough to let Jason's mind function without the aid of his penis. "Don't do this for me, do it if you want it."

That pissed him off a bit but not enough to stop wiggling his hips down just right. Fuck

"Do you?" he managed to say "Do you want it?" He spent a long moment collecting his thoughts. "You never ask"

"I was waiting for you to suggest it," Dick said, pulling himself away from his happy nuzzling. he started pressing soft kisses to Jason's belly. "You have no idea the things I want to do with you." His words melted into a broken moan – obviously those things were a little overpowering.

"Show me." Jason said, although it sounded less like an invitation and more like a battle cry, but whatever. He wanted this.

He didn't want this – as he tried to force his body the except the intrusion he felt like a fool, and cock was not the same as fingers no matter how hard he tried to pretend. He was complaining about the pain, but they both knew it wasn't really about that – he had a very high tolerance for pain, and didn't object to far worse in there sex life; it was the vulnerability he was struggling with.

"It feels like I'm being impaled by a chair leg" he whined, only half kidding.

Dick huffed a laugh. "I am going to take that as a compliment."

"Please fucking don't," he winced as he tried to force himself lower, only to have Dick still him with warm, callused hands on his hips

"Jay, stop." His fingers tightened against Jason's skin. "This isn't going right."

"Fuck you Dickie" Jason grated. He felt embarrassed and angry – torn between the shame of doing it and the shame of not doing it.

Worst idea ever.

Dick didn't give him a chance to make the decision, he gently pulled the rest of the way out and whilst Jason was still mid complaint rolled both of them over easily, using Jason's preoccupation with his own misery against him. Dick's breath was hot against his face and his fingers were firm on Jason's skin. "Jay, baby, stop being so competitive – now we know it's a possibility we can go slow."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, baby." Dick sounded vaguely smug, but his smile was annoyingly gentle.

"And competitive?" Jason had to ask, cheeky fucker.

"You always force yourself to go over your limits - anything I do, you have to do better – even if you don't want to do it in the first place," he leaned down and kissed Jason on the nose.

Jason swatted him away. "I never said no – I said yes!" For some reason he was trying to argue himself out of the blatant escape Dick was offering him. "I want to try again."

"Stubborn bra." Dick smiled at him leaning down for a long, deep kiss – the kind that made Jason's brain short-circuit – and the bastard knew it. "Trust me?" he asked.

"Not as far as I can throw you, Golden Boy" Jason didn't bother to sound convincing – he wouldn't be in this embarrassing position if there wasn't trust.

The second attempt was better, much, much better. Letting Dick take control was hard but it was also kind of awesome, Jason had felt being inside Dick was the closest he could come to him, but it was never quite enough. Sometimes he just wanted to climb inside his skin – sometimes he had flashes of violent thoughts, an urge to hurt him, or tear him apart. This was different though, almost more intense, and it made his head spin with a mix of joy and fear.

Dick was rocking into him with slow, rolling movements, breathing hot sounds against his skin. Jason was vaguely aware of his fingers locked in Dick's dark hair whilst his low moans mingled with his brother's muttered words.

Dick's mouth was filthy but his hands were gentle and firm, stroking teasing trails over his body, coming tormentingly close to his cock. The pace was slow and measured, the way Jason liked it with fingers – damn Dick for being thoughtful even when he was fucking.

Jason whined at a particularly good hit and he grabbed at the sheets with his fists, fully aware of the ridiculous noises falling from his lips. Part of him wanted to tell Dick how this felt – the more-than physical parts – and the rest of him wished he could hide it away. It was probably a moot point though – Dick new him better than anyone alive, maybe more than anyone ever had.

Scary shit.

Dick leaned forward and kissed him, wet and sloppy. "You doing ok Jaybird?" he asked, his voice breathless, full of sex and promise.

"Fuck, fuck, son of a fuck…" Jason was spewing nonsense and Dick was grinning against his lips.

Even though his brain was a puddle of goo, Jason was not going to stand for that smug shit. With a lot of maneuvering, some pain and a bunch of cussing from Dick he managed to change their position so Dick was once again on his back and Jason was lowering himself onto his cock – with more success this time – and the expression on Dick's face, the noises he was making when Jason started to rock his hips, was almost as good as the feelings shooting through his body.

God but he was never going to live down how much he loved this.

Not to be out done, Dick wrapped a calloused hand around his cock and jerked him roughly in time to the motions of their hips. He brought Dick over the edge with a hard, viscous bite to his throat and followed himself almost immediately as Dick bucked and thrust wildly beneath him.

That was some seriously intense shit. He wasn't sure he could cope with the emotional fallout on a regular basis – he felt good, but wrung out. He had a horrible feeling if he had been a teenage girl in an 80's movie, he might have cried. But he wasn't, so he didn't. Instead he graciously rolled off Dick so he could breath and poked him in the face.

"Don't get to used to that Goldie"

"We killed my new cushion," Dick pointed at a gold and purple monstrosity now mostly wedged under Jason's back. It was a bit damp and gross.

"Well that's just an added bonus" he said. And really, that thing needed to be burned it was so ugly. The cum and sweat stains were an improvement.

Dick grinned a sloppy happy smile at him. He was always malleable and cute after sex - Jason was usually hungry "Post-fuck pizza?" he suggested

"Love you, little wing." Dick said

Jason could easily write that off as a love for his pizza suggestion but he knew it wasn't, and instead he rolled over and kissed him. He didn't return the words, but the smile on Dick's face told him he had got the message.

"I want a Hawaiian with extra pepperoni, Gorgonzola and spicy meat balls." Dick said, still smiling.

"Of course you do," Jason said unable to smother his own smirk, "and you are going to be paying for it too."

"Cash on the dresser."

"I wasn't talking about money," Jason grinned.

"Bring it on baby."

"If you keep calling me that I'm going to have to start calling you something nauseating in return."

"Like what?" Dick asked

"Sweetheart?" Jason suggested "Poopsie?"

"How about awesome god of sex?" Dick wagged his eyebrows it a way that was far more comedic than sexy.

"Don't think so, asshole," Jason said as he reached blindly for his phone – pizza was calling him.

"You love it, new name!" Dick was curling his limbs around Jason's, warm and solid.

He could really get used to this shit.


End file.
